Talk:Mystery of the Gate
Speculation Some fans have speculated that if you collect all of the Halo 2 skulls in a certain order then activate that switch it will spawn another switch on High Charity near the ceiling of the big room with the Drones. :I don't understand why if you go through all the trouble to video tape this thing, why don't not just try collecting all the skulls in the right order?!?!?!? -- SPDR TALK 01:22, 27 March 2007 (UTC) This has also been widely speculated to just be a placeholder for the gondola for the level Regret. The rumers are true. ANOTHER SWITCH IN HIGH CHARITY When you go in high charity the room with drones zoom with a sniper to your right there will be a switch Covenant style. user:the evil O,malley *Err...no, there isn't. IF there is a switch, which I don't remember, it either doesn't do anything or is inaccessible. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 19:59, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Nothing secret about it The gate has been proven to be just pre-loaded material, as the covanant who are walking around but do not see you. The switch is the activator for the gondola, but the covenant switch and the gate switch use the same default image. --Ryan926 23:53, 18 August 2007 (UTC) But I think there might be a big mystery about these gates. if everyone says that the two gates in halo 2 are nothing... then why is there a gate in "the ark" in halo 3?? they wouldnt put all those triangles in for nothing... P.s. i Bet there will be seven tri-gates becuase bungie has everything number 7 or divisible by 7. The mystery of the gate is pieced together by many clues throughout halo 2. The triangles are the closed gates pointing at one location, one main gate that links all the other gates that requires a key (a pieced together key) tht can either be the scarab guns or the skulls. There are also many gates that cannot be entered but only seen through to give insight. The easter eggs are all clues... guys, didn't you ever think that you made up a mess? That maybe the "gates" were only poligonal errors? it's not unusual for designers to neglect parts of maps where you SHOULDN'T normally go... designing it better would only be a waste of time and memory, which is rather not expendable! Y92 20:27, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Bungies Screwing with us Could this just be Bungies way of f***ing with us? Its a valid theory!Spec-op sniper058 23:36, 30 June 2008 (UTC) what would you do? i know something that no one but me and my brother know.there is a certain way to glitch yourself out of the ark.whenever i find out the secrets of halo 2 and put then into halo 3 I will come back and tell you guys.AND THEN we all can enjoy the gate just one quisten what is sopposed to be inside the gate. Me and my friends did it to and we got teleported to the other end of the map still on top of the support things where the glitch is just the ones at the other end of the map just one of our friends was in the glitch and he was two feet behind an invisible barrior and all you could see was his cereal number so we kept walking until he actually teleported to us. Halo 1 Trigate The Halo CE trigate is false. Its just a load glitch that happens when you go back to an earlier checkpoint on the PC version of CE. Trigate Article I think the entire trigate section of this article should be made into its own seperate article. General Heed 02:32, June 2, 2011 (UTC)